Reprieve
by Lavenderangel
Summary: A restless Bianca. A fierce Maggie. Set late October, 2003.


Title: Reprieve

Author: Lauren

Rating: PG

Summary: A jumpy Bianca and a fierce Maggie. Set during fall of 2003. Saptastic.

Author's note: This was meant to have a plot, it really was. I wanted to capture the closeness these two seemed to exhibit during this time period. This is unbeta'd and my first attempt at any type of soap opera fic, so please be gentle. Feedback is my proverbial chicken soup. I love chicken soup. I am also not good at being subtle or witty, so just comment and I will heart you.

Disclaimer: The characters within do not belong to me.

---

Thunder crashed sharply as Maggie hurried into her apartment building, pushing rain water out of her eyes and sighing with relief.

Late October was a time when the weather cooled and fall officially set in, but even so, she hadn't been expecting a storm of this violence. She continued toward the apartment she shared with Bianca, eager to get out of her damp clothes and relax for the evening.

As she opened the door she found her roommate in mid sentence, leaning over their fish.

"…And so I'm not exactly sure why this is making me like this but – "

I never knew you were so close with our pets," Maggie commented as she took off her jacket.

"Holy shit!" Bianca yelped, spinning around and staring wide eyed at Maggie.

"Hey, expletive girl," Maggie grinned.

"Hi," Bianca said, in a considerably quieter tone.

"Did I interrupt something," Maggie inquired, gesturing at the fish.

"No… I was just lonely. I'm glad you're home," Bianca murmured, coming over. She looked at Maggie and reached to hug her, pressing her face momentarily against her friend's hair.

"Hey," Maggie said, returning the embrace and stroking her hand over Bianca's shoulder. "You okay?"

Yeah, I'm just… a little jumpy." She pulled away, bustling around the room and starting to make tea, desperate for mundane actions. "I thought it would only be during summer storms, you know? But I guess not… that's what I was explaining to our fish, at least."

And then Maggie understood, wanting to kick herself for not realizing sooner. "Oh, Bianca, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think…"

"No, it's fine. I'm glad, actually. I'm sick of you worrying about me, Maggie. I want you to live your life and be happy and not always have me at the back of your mind."

"Stop that," Maggie ordered, coming over and taking the kettle from Bianca's hand. "I'm your best friend, its part of my job description to care about you. Which, for the record, I am more than happy to do."

Bianca smiled tentatively as Maggie put the kettle on to boil. "I know and I appreciate it so much. But I just wish it didn't consume your entire life."

"Oh, come on now. You're not that special." Maggie bumped her hip with Bianca's, trying to get her to relax. They shared another smile and the subject was dropped. They stood in silence, working together to finish the tea. Lightning flashed outside the window and thunder crashed a moment later, sheets of rain slamming against the building.

In spite of herself, Bianca jumped, nearly dropping her mug. Turning from adding milk to her tea, Maggie looked at her skeptically.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They settled on the couch, Maggie trying to study but having little to no success. Bianca flipped through _people_, but her concentration was broken by thunder. She could not let herself be still; it would bring it back; it would bring _him_ back. But at the same time, no task would keep her attention for long. Even from the grave, he haunted her. She hated it.

Giving up learning about anatomy for the evening, Maggie sat down her book and turned to Bianca. "How are the wonderful celebs?"

"Oh. Um, fine."

"Don't sound so enthused there," Maggie sighed. The light playful mood she'd kept up was not working, only seeming to make Bianca more withdrawn. She leaned over until her eyes met Bianca's. "You know you're safe here, right? I'd never hurt you. I'd never let _anyone_ hurt you."

"I know," she replied, breaking eye contact, but sliding closer toward Maggie. The older girl slid an arm around her and Bianca tried again to relax, leaning against her friend.

They turned on an old Friends rerun and it was okay, almost nice.

Until the lights flickered.

"Oh, for the love of god no," Maggie muttered, but it was futile.

The power shut off completely, plunging them into both darkness and silence, as the TV fuzzed out.

"Deja vou," Bianca murmured, trying to bite down her panic.

"Its fine," Maggie was quick to try and assure her. "We're fine."

"I know," Bianca muttered, if only to satisfy her.

An hour later, with the power showing no signs of returning, and very little conversation happening, they decided to call it a night.

Exhausted from her classes, Maggie collapsed into bed. "You sure you're all right?" She called across the room as Bianca re-entered from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." It was becoming like a mantra, that lie of hers.

"All right. Sleep well."

"You, too." If Maggie noticed, she did not comment, for which Bianca was grateful.

She shifted beneath the covers, struggling for a comfortable position. She let her eyes close – and instantly jerked them back open.

In the quiet, with only the rain and dull thunder, indicating the storm was slowly but steadily, receding to keep her company, he was here. She could feel his breath on her face; hear his voice in her ear. See his smirk behind her eyelids.

She gripped her comforter, moving onto her right side. And then to the other. And then to her stomach. Nowhere was comfortable, nowhere was safe.

"All right," Maggie's voice suddenly came out of the dark, "get over here."

"What?" Her reply was ragged, the hysteria barely hidden behind it.

"Well, your bed is too small for the both of us – and you are way too restless to be trusted alone. So get over here."

"Maggie…"

"I'm serious, Bianca." She heard the sound of her friend sit up and the rustle of blankets. "Come here. Now."

Sighing, Bianca got up and padded across the room. Maggie reached blindly for her, succeeding in finding Bianca's arm and pulled her down. She pulled the blankets up over them both, sliding an arm around Bianca in the process.

The taller girl sighed again, but it was no longer fueled by irritation. Here, finally, was the solace she'd craved all evening and Maggie's warmth slowly began seeping away her tension.

"Finally, I can get some sleep," Maggie said ruefully. She stroked her hand over Bianca's hip, her soothing actions counteracting the supposed sharpness of her words.

"Thank you. I…"

"Oh, no, this is for me. Now I can finally get some rest."

"God I love you," Bianca whispered, her face pressed into the comforter. Maggie's arm was warm and heavy on her waste, her fingers splayed soothingly on her bare hip where her pajama top had ridden up.

"Right back at ya, Binks."

And somehow, her best friend close against her back, she could finally relax. It wasn't okay, but it was safe. And the knowledge of that, was if only momentarily, enough of a respite for both of them to sleep.


End file.
